


The Fluffy Friend

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled and ran to a stray kitten in Salem.





	The Fluffy Friend

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled and ran to a stray kitten in Salem. She glanced at Charles Croydon. ''A new pet!'' She viewed Charles shrugging. 

''You're usually never this happy, Sarah. You can keep the kitten if you want.'' 

Sarah still smiled and lifted the kitten. A new friend began to purr.

 

THE END


End file.
